Mugsy Baloney
"Mugsy Baloney" 'by Charleston'' is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. Background The background is on a stage with a shiny floor and light reflectors on it. Dancers Both look like characters from the 20's. '''P1 P1 is a female with short pink hair, a purple feather in her head, an orange left glove and accesories, a pink charleston dress and melon shoes. P2 P2 is a male with a dark orange and purple hat, a purple shirt, pink suspenders, a stripped pink tie, melon pants and white and purple shoes. Mugsybaloney coach 1@2x.png|P1 Mugsybaloney coach 1 big.png|P1 Mugsybaloney coach 2@2x.png|P2 Mugsybaloney coach 2 big.png|P2 Gold Moves The number of Gold Moves varies in the versions; in Just Dance 2 there are 4 gold moves for P1 and 3 gold moves for P2, in Just Dance 3 there is a total of 5 gold moves for both dancers, and in Just Dance Now, there are 2 gold moves for each dancer. Just Dance 2 Gold Moves 1 & 3 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P1): '''Open your hands quickly in the opposite direction. '''Gold Move 1 (P2): '''Point to the right. '''Gold Move 2 & 3 (P2): Point to the left. Mugsybaloneyjd2gm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm3p2.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm2p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) mugsybaloneyunusedgm.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) Just Dance 3 Gold Move'''s 1 & 4:' *P1: Open your hands quickly. *P2: Point at P1 with the right arm above your head. '''Gold Move 2:' *P1: Open your arms to P2. *P2: Point at the right. Gold Moves 3 & 5: *P1: Open your arms to P2. *P2: Point at the left. mbjd3gm1&4.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 4 mbjd3gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 mbjd3gm3&5.PNG|Gold Moves 3 & 5 Just Dance Now Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Move 1 (P2): '''Point at the right. '''Gold Move 2 (P2): Point at the left. mugsybaloneygm1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P1) mugsybaloneygm2p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) mugsybaloneygm3p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Appearances in Mashups Mugsy Baloney ''is featured in the following Mashup: * [[Promiscuous|''Promiscuous]] Trivia *This is one of the Charleston songs that doesn't involve singing. *This is the second oldest song in the series. The oldest song is ''Hungarian Dance No. 5'', which predates this song by 44 years. *At the start (Xbox Version only) there is a spotlight moving. *The floor reflection on Just Dance 3 is darker than Just Dance 2. *In Just Dance 3 there are more details, especially on the left and right edges. In Just Dance 3 the place has more light while in Just Dance 2 it seems a bit darker. *At some points of the choreography, it looks like the programmer recorded it at high speed due to the fact that the coaches move really fast. *The background resembles that of ''Dynamite''. * If you look closely, you can notice the girl's dress is very glitchy and doesn't have a persistent colour: in fact it makes little flashes and sometimes it looks magenta and red with fading effect but other times it looks completely magenta. * In the preview gameplay of Just Dance 2, P1's pictograms have blue arrows that should be used for P2's pictograms. Gallery Mugsybaloney.jpg|Mugsy Baloney (Remake) Musgy.jpg|Mugsy Baloney Screen Shot 2014-12-30 at 4.47.25 PM.png|Background pictos-sprite (26).png|Pictograms Mugsybaloney thumb@2x.jpg|Mugsy Baloney (JD3) Mugsy baloney picto error.png|Pictogram Error In JD2 Preview mugsymenu.png Videos File:Just_Dance_2_"Mugsy_Baloney"_by_Charleston File:Just_Dance_2_-_Charleston_(Mugsy_Baloney) File:Just_Dance_3_Charleston_Mugsy_Baloney File:Just Dance Best Of Mugsy Baloney Charleston (Solo) 5* File:Mugsy_Baloney_-_Charleston_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:DLC's Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:20's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with glitches Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of